Latch assemblies have many uses in keeping doors, hatches, lids, and the like in a closed position. Some styles of latch assemblies are known as flush latch assemblies because the handle is in a recess in a face of a housing and is flush with the face. Flush assemblies are utilized in mobile homes, recreational vehicles, overhead passenger carry-on baggage compartments, and the like.
Conventionally, the flush latch assemblies have the housing with the recess and a back wall that defines the depth of the recess. The back wall defines an opening therethrough. An elongated bolt is associated with the housing on a side of the back wall opposed to the side that defines the recess. A mechanical link, such as a leg, is affixed to the handle, extends through the opening in the back wall and operates on the bolt to retract the same. Unfortunately, the mechanical link often requires that the opening be larger than the mechanical link. Thus, moisture can go through the opening and affect the internal parts of the latch assembly causing damage to the parts or otherwise hindering the operation of the latch assembly.
Pulling the handle results in the substantially rotational motion of the handle being transferred to the mechanical link which transforms the rotational motion to a linear motion to retract the bolt. Typically, when the flush assembly is inserted in a door with the bolt pointing down, the handle is pulled down, and the mechanical link causes the bolt to move up and be retracted. The handle can have a tendency to fall away from the door which is undesirable because if something accidentally hooks on the handle and pulls it down, the door can accidentally be opened.
If it is desired to have more than one bolt or a bolt and a rod, additional mechanical links usually have to be provided therebetween. This complicates the latch assembly, increases the cost of manufacture, and increases the possibility of moisture penetration.
There is a need for a flush door latch assembly wherein when the bolt is pointing down, the handle is lifted up to retract the bolt. Also, there is a need for a flush door latch assembly that minimizes or eliminates moisture passing through the opening in the back wall thereof. Additionally, a flush door latch assembly that operates smoothly and that is easy to assemble and capable of operating more than one bolt without requiring additional linkage through the opening in the back wall would be desirable.